lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
The gritter
There is a legend of a thing that lives in the Gregory woods. It is described to be unbearable to look at. It is called the gritter (no crap Sherlock). It has left mysterious red bodies of small animals in awful smelling jars. Those jars smelt Like diarrhea mixed with vomit and would hurt the nose. This is known because of a faint marking on the bottom of some of the jars saying “gritter”. The police where called multiple times over this.It is a bad thing for me because I am a police man in training, so being called for this “Gritter” instead of training gets on my nerves. So I will decide today to find this creature and end the terror once and for all. This ”Gritter” is rumored to live in a large abandoned building. This theory came to mind by a local who found a old map of a construction site inside of Gregory woods. I think thought it was somewhere deep in the back of the woods, so I packed my bag and went to the woods. I trekked for awhile.I ran into bees, whom chased me for awhile until I found a river to jump and hide in. I heard someone say in a news article that when they tried to find the creature, they heard back-words gibberish that scared him a lot. I started to hear it too. It freaked me out so much I started to cry, but I was still able to run so fast to get away from it. I then found the large building. It looked like an Arabian palace, but less fancy. It was also red with jagged stripes of hot pink on the side. It was a very colorful building with a adorable smile above the entrance door. The door was not locked, so I went it. The building was very different on the inside. The interior was filled with dark colors, which where of brown,orange,and blue. The floor had a bunch of cracks and holes in it. The roof had a hole In the roof too, letting some light shine through. It even had destroyed pillars,statues, and stairs. This place must have been abandoned during construction because of cranes and other building machinery outside. On the inside was also a bunch of trash, some looked like it had blood stains on it. I was still brave enough to climb up the best looking staircase. The upstairs had holesI had to jump over, nails I had to avoid, and twigs to avoid to not make much of a sound. I went Through a bunch of rooms when I heard a deep moan. Soon the Gritter had appeared! It was purple, had a round head with a cute looking face that had a sad expression. The creature also was small and harmless looking. It was crying, so I came up to comfort it. I noticed jars on the back that had a bunch of squirrels in them. Soon when I turned my back the Gritter’s face transformed before my eyes to a scary monster. It now had a regular shaped head with no jar and bloodshot eyes. It screeched and I screamed and started crying, than I booked it. I had a gun so I shot the Gritter in the eye. It dropped dead behind me. I started cheering and took pictures everywhere for evidence to the police. Than I left the place, and became famous throughout the town. The end Story by Orangey8895 Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Wall of Text